


I think We Need to Talk

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: When Tony gets hurt, Bucky helps him and they have a heart to heart at the same time (cause poor Bucky is done with those two idiots).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	I think We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for my STB square "allergic to emotions". Hope it works :)

“I swear, if you don’t leave this place now, imma punch you,” Bucky growled, exasperated at Steve.

At least it had worked and Steve reluctantly left to gather up some firewood for the night. He gave one last look over his shoulder to where Tony was sitting on the small couch, face twisted in pain and he left, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

Bucky shook his head and let out a swear under his breath. He started rummaging in a small closet, finding a few of the supplies he'd need until the team could get to them.

“Steve will be back soon, you should just get it over with while there's no witnesses,” Tony ground out.

“Steve knows it'll take me a while, and he knows better than to interrupt,” Bucky replied dryly.

“I can't tell if that sounds more kinky or threatening.” Bucky groaned. “But seriously, you should get this show on the road so you have time to hide the body. It hurts like a mofo too, just get it over with. Put me out of my misery.”

Bucky turned and frowned and for a second was speechless.

“What?” Tony winced, his face contorting in pain.

“Are you seriously-? Do you _really_ think I asked Steve to leave so I could _kill you_?!” Bucky's voice had reached a pitch he hadn't heard since sometime in the 1930s.

“It sure as fuck feels like I’m past the point of saving,” Tony replied sheepishly.

“I should just let you suffer until the rest of ‘em show up,” Bucky threatened as he stomped his way to where Tony was sitting. “It's just a dislocated shoulder, maybe a fucked-up elbow too, you big drama queen. Sadly, not a good enough reason to kill ya.”

“Are you sure I don't have internal injuries? It feels like I’m dying.”

“Trust me, you might be the genius in this room, but I know my way around messed up arms.”

Bucky got the makeshift sling ready for Tony and did hope Steve wouldn’t rush back. Or hang out in front of the cabin in case Tony screamed in pain.

“Steve likes you a lot, ya know,” Bucky said as he worked and tried to decide the most efficient way to go about this without hurting Tony's elbow more in the process.

“We're friends,” Tony replied flatly. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Worry?”

“Well yeah, you guys are obviously… _close_. I would never make a move on him if there was something there.”

“This injury is making you delusional, Stark. Stevie's my best friend-"

“Hey, I’ve messed around with ‘friends' in my days. I know it happens. And for the love of _fuck_ can you please fix this already,” he whined. He truly had no idea what Steve saw in him.

Bucky tabled the discussion and started moving Tony’s arm, being as gentle as possible given what he needed to do. Tony looked miserable throughout the whole ordeal, but visibly relaxed once Bucky had popped his shoulder back in place. He'd even managed not to scream, which Bucky was thankful for. He really didn’t want to have to hurt him. Not for this, anyways.

“So you and Rhodes hooked up, huh? Wouldn't'a thought he'd go for you,” Bucky mused out loud, knowing the exact reaction it would garner.

“What the- no! He's my best fr-" Tony cut himself off. “I see your point,” he finished instead. “Sorry.”

Tony tried to stretch but Bucky stopped him, setting the sling in place. “Try not to move it. ‘m not a doctor, so not sure there isn't more damage than what I suspect. And you don’t want one of these,” he said shrugging his metal arm jokingly.

Tony smiled and nodded at him. “Thanks. Still doesn’t explain why you made Steve leave though.”

“He woulda freaked out more than I could take. I was saving my own sanity here. The two of you really need to talk it out. I don’t know how much longer any of us can take this anymore.”

“There's nothing to talk about. We're friends. Who don’t enjoy seeing each other get hurt apparently,” Tony mumbled.

“You two idiots deserve each other, fuck me.” Bucky went to the kitchen area, partly to get the hell away from Tony, partly to get him water and ibuprofen. This just couldn’t go on any longer.

He took a glass of water for himself before going back to the main space where Tony was. He handed him the meds and the glass, and sat down next to him. When did I become a relationship councillor, he thought to himself.

“I’ll say this once, then you do whatever the fuck you want. Steve likes you. A lot. God the fuck knows what he sees in you, but he really likes you. And I really think you like him too-" Bucky raised his finger as Tony was about to cut him off, “-please let me finish so I can move on with my life too here.

“I've never seen Steve act the way he does with anyone else. I don't know why the two of you seem so damned allergic to your emotions, but snap out of it, please. At least give it a try. Give him a chance to make you happy. That’s all he wants. And if I'm wrong or you really don’t want to do anything about it… can you please just talk to him? You both deserve that much, at least.”

Tony didn't say anything for a long minute. He starred at his lap, plucking non-existent lint from his pants.

“I'm scared I’ll hurt him,” he finally mumbled. “It's easier to pretend I don't feel what I feel. He deserves-"

Just then the door opened and Steve rushed back in. Bucky turned to Tony and squeezed his non-injured shoulder.

“The truth. You both deserve the truth,” he told him quietly, hoping Steve wouldn’t have heard. He stood and made his way to the bedroom. “And I deserve a nap. There better be words exchanged over here while I’m in there.”

Before he reached the room and closed the door, he easily heard a very confused Steve.

“What was that about? Are you okay?” he asked Tony, his voice dripping in concern.

“Hurts, but I’m fine. Barnes didn’t have to amputate anything, although I’m sure he was about ready to stab me,” Tony replied with a laugh. “Come, sit. I think we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I very much imagine Bucky coming back in the room and finding the snuggled together, Tony fast asleep and Steve beaming like an idiot. And Bucky totally gloats about being the reason they got together at their wedding years later)


End file.
